


i've got my hands full with you

by morallyambiguous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, always tip your waitress kids, dentist au - but only tangentially, keith is both a power and service bottom, sorry kids i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morallyambiguous/pseuds/morallyambiguous
Summary: It’s Keith’s turn to pull down Shiro by his dumb, hot blazer lapel and kiss him stupid. “We can end this here if you want to, but I would really like to get better introduced to your hands. And also your dick.”He blushes angrily at that but holds himself steady.This is no more or less embarrassing than what happened at Altea Dental. He can survive it.





	i've got my hands full with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shxrogane (minsazucar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsazucar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [acciDENTAL attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279326) by [shxrogane (minsazucar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsazucar/pseuds/shxrogane). 
  * Inspired by [acciDENTAL attraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279326) by [shxrogane (minsazucar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsazucar/pseuds/shxrogane). 



> for @fratboyshiro, my main bitch, who, with my enthusiastic encouragement, wrote the sheith hand kink fic that we all deserved. 
> 
> i told her that if she wrote it and published it i would write here porn. and here we are.
> 
> about three weeks later, but only bc real life hit me like a brick to the face.

Keith is going to die. He's going to melt into a pile of sexual frustration right here at the restaurant. He's not even going to make it home.

Shiro looks even better in a blazer and shirt than his scrubs and if he doesn't stop tearing at his breadstick with his hands Keith is going to come in his pants. He thought he could make it to date number three, show Shiro the respect and attention he 100% deserves but Shiro is testing his patience.

Something must show on his face because Shiro blushes and is there anything he doesn’t do attractively? Keith’s eyes follow the flush down the V of his shirt, and Shiro blushes even deeper.

Shiro bites his lip and Keith is done for.

He waives the waitress down for the check. It’s just drinks and an appetizer at this point, but Keith is a hopeless, horny man with no self-control.  The waitress looks at him knowingly and now it’s his turn to blush.

He tips her fifteen bucks.

 

* * *

 

They go through the motions of Shiro walking him to his door, but they both linger until Shiro takes advantage of his height and leans down, all but pinning Keith to the door with his body. There are inches between them that Keith has wanted gone since the first time he saw Shiro at the dentist’s office.

“Can I kiss you?” Shiro asks, breath rustling the white strands of his fringe.

Keith’s mouth is too dry to answer so he just nods and Shiro goes in for the kill.

Keith is drowning, back pressed hard against his apartment door and not giving one single fuck if any of his neighbors see them. The doorknob is digging into his side in a way that means it’s definitely going to bruise later but one of Shiro’s gorgeous hands is running through his hair. Keith will definitely comb it more if it means he gets to have Shiro’s fingers run through his hair more often.

Shiro breaks their kiss like a drowning man coming up for air. He rests his head on Keith’s collarbone, peppering little kisses there. “You are going to be the death of me.”

Keith lets out an odd mixture of a laugh and a moan. “Not if you kill me first.”

“Can I come in?”

“You’re going to have to let me open the door first, Shiro.”

He stops kissing Keith’s neck and burrows his face into the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith hears a muttered, “why can’t we just finish this out here?”

Keith rolls his eyes and pinches Shiro’s side, “I  _ can  _ hear you, Shiro.” He laughs at the hurt puppy dog eyes Shiro gives him as he moves enough to drape himself over Keith’s back instead of his front, like a ridiculously handsome koala.

Upon actually entering his apartment Shiro loses some of his steam, looking a little less brave in the dim lights of Keith’s loft.

It’s Keith’s turn to pull down Shiro by his dumb, hot blazer lapel and kiss him stupid. “We can end this here if you want to, but I would really like to get better introduced to your hands. And also your dick.” 

He blushes angrily at that but holds himself steady. 

This is no more or less embarrassing than what happened at Altea Dental. He can survive it.

Shiro’s eyes are so dark, only the faintest hint of gray at the outline, “I—” His voice breaks and he continues in a deeper, rougher voice. “I would like that a lot, Keith.”

Keith pulls Shiro up the staircase to his loft bed, both of them losing clothes along the way; shirts and pants falling off under grasping fingers. Shiro has to stop and laugh as Keith throws a balled up sock at him. “Sorry, I don’t think I’m quite into that.” Keith laughs and has to stand on tiptoes to kiss Shiro. 

From my there, it’s him pushing Shiro onto his bed, pulling down his own briefs as he bounces on the bed from the fall. “I wanted to treat you right, do the whole three date thing  _ before  _ jumping you, but I’ve been thinking of this since my first appointment.”

He looks at Shiro from down on his knees. From this angle he looks larger than life and in that moment Keith knows three things:

  1. He is going to wreck this man.
  2. This man is going to wreck him.



And—He pulls down Shiro’s underwear and has to physically stop his jaw from dropping as he gets a good look at Shiro’s dick— 3. This is going to be  _ fun. _

There is a time and place for going slow, but it’s not now so Keith just goes for it, sucking Shiro’s dick like his life depends on it.

It’s an easy thing to do, to let Shiro overtake his senses; pushing his head forward to take Shiro all the way down. He takes him down to the root, letting Shiro feel how tight his throat is. When he pulls off it’s only enough to breathe before going back to it, going just far enough down for Shiro to think he might take his whole length into his mouth, then pulling back and looking up through his lashes teasingly, giving little kitten licks to his head. 

Keith know what he looks like when he does this, blushing down his neck, his face a mess, dick hanging hard and leaking between his legs as he takes as much as Shiro is willing to give him. And it’s working; Shiro’s grabbing at the sheets, fingers scrambling for purchase as he cries out Keith’s name and garbled curses.

It’s the only sound Keith wants to hear for the rest of his life and he wants more of it. So he pulls out all of his best tricks. He lets Shiro’s dick fall out of his mouth, sliding, spit-slick, against his face as he sucks on Shiro’s sack, fingers reaching up to tease at Shiro’s hole. He doesn’t push in but from what he’s feeling he knows Shiro’s going to be tight and—fuck—he wants this man anyway he can get him but the idea of fucking into him is almost as intoxicating as his dick. 

In his scramble for purchase, Shiro’s hand lands on the back of Keith’s head, fingers threading through his hair. He’s not pushing down but his hand is heavy and big like the rest of the man, and Keith is fucking done for.

He leans up into Shiro’s hand. He keeps his hands where they are but goes back to pay more attention to Shiro’s beautiful cock, etting the weight of Shiro’s hand slowly push his head forward until he’s got all of Shiro in his mouth, letting him feel the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Keith you look so—!” Shiro doesn’t finish but his other hand presses against Keith’s cheek, thumb feeling how full Keith’s mouth is. In a move that is 100% a horny reflex, Keith’s tongue sticks out to lick Shiro’s thumb.

Shiro slides his thumb into Keith’s mouth, pushing it in alongside his length. Keith whines as his jaw starts to ache in the best way possible. 

He’s torn apart and loving it; he loves Shiro’s dick but he also wants him to put like, his whole fucking fist in his mouth. It probably would hurt, stretched too wide so his mouth almost splits, but being made to take it anyway. Keith’s dick jumps at that—he’ll need to revisit that apparently new kink at a later date—reminding him that he has not paid it any attention, so busy getting his hands and mouth on Shiro.

He pulls off Shiro’s dick and lets it slide against his cheek again as his mouth chases after Shiro’s hand, giving each thick finger the attention and love it deserves. God, it’s so much better without the gloves, just salt and skin and Shiro. 

Shiro chokes on something between a laugh and a moan. “You really weren’t kidding about my hands were you?”

Keith pouts up at him and nips at the webbing between two of Shiro’s fingers. “They’re very nice, and I would like them other places than my mouth.”

Shiro nods, mouth drier than the Sahara.

“Lube’s under the pillow.” Keith says, and Shiro scrambles to grab it.

“How do you want to—?” Shiro starts to ask, but Keith’s already rolled them over, straddling Shiro and smiling at him triumphantly, blush high on his cheeks, and looking cuter than any man in the middle of sex should.

“Your fingers. Now, please.” Keith demands as he leans down to kiss Shiro’s neck. He’s going to leave marks that Shiro’s scrubs can’t cover.

The lube almost slips out of Shiro’s hands, but he eventually figures it out, letting one finger tease at the rim of Keith’s ass.

“Shiro, come on.” Keith nips harder at his neck; rocks his hips back, trying to get Shiro to just fuck him already.

But now Shiro’s in charge right now , so Keith can be patient. Shiro knows he can take it.

“Patience yields focus, Keith.” He teases, pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle. Keith is hot and tight, moaning loudly for more with the throat he wrecked Shiro with.

“Don’t speak inspirational quotes at me while we’re fucking, Shiro.”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, pulling his finger back to rest on Keith’s rim. He lets Keith whine and swear at him for a moment before pressing his finger all the way in, massaging those tight walls to make space for more of the fingers Keith wanted so bad. Keith’s voice breaks.

“I’m sorry, what was that now?”

“Shiro—!”

A second finger joins the first and Keith chokes, fluttering long eyelashes closed as he stops moving to focus on what Shiro’s doing to him. Two of Shiro’s fingers feel like three of his and there is no way he’s going to make it as far as Shiro fucking him tonight, not when he’s already been wrecked by just his fingers. His knees tremble around Shiro’s hips as he takes him apart with two fingers, a steady, slow glide that just keeps building. His orgasm simmers like a pot about to overflow and Shiro won’t fucking move any faster.

He tries to push back, ride Shiro’s fingers like he wants to ride him, but being on top only gives him the illusion of control. Shiro’s got a hand on his hip, holding him down hard to enough to bruise—but more importantly, hard enough to keep Keith still—making Keith take only what Shiro wants to give him.

Shiro pushes a third finger in; it’s tight but Keith opens up beautifully and goes lax against his chest when he finds what he’s looking for. He keeps his steady pace,  _ tap, tap, tapping  _ against Keith’s prostate with each stroke, enjoying the mess Keith's cock is making against their stomachs as he leaks precum everywhere.

Keith, though, is twenty seconds from coming and extremely competitive. He reaches between them and gets his hand on their dicks, using his own precum as lube. He’s long since past the point of finesse, so he jerks them off hard and fast, just how he likes it. Shiro’s fingers stutter in their steady rhythm before speeding up, fucking Keith on just the right side of too hard. His grip is too tight on Keith’s hip; it hurts in the best way, pleasure and pain mixing. He’s going to wear the marks for days—press down on his bruises and think of Shiro and his beautiful fucking hands and how Shiro’s tearing him apart. He leans down to kiss Shiro, but they’re both so far gone that it’s just open mouths pressed against each other, panting and moaning each other’s names.

“God,” Shiro moans, two second from the edge. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

And Keith comes so hard and fast that he’s blinded for a good few seconds, only barely hearing Shiro orgasm over the sound of the blood rushing in his ears.

It takes him a minute to fully come back to his body, barely noticing Shiro come back with a wet washcloth. He thanks the taller man quietly as he wipes down and looks up only to see Shiro hunched awkwardly under the shallow ceiling above his bed, not sure what to do once he and Keith have acted on their mutual attraction.

“You should stay,” Is all Keith says.

Shiro’s shoulders fall in relief as he climbs back into Keith’s bed, crowding in close. Keith lets himself savor the feeling of Shiro’s arms around him for a moment before turning to fully face him. “I’m not done with you yet and—” Whatever he was going to say is interrupted by the cartoonishly loud growl of his stomach.

Huh, that’s right. They never actually did get to ordering dinner.

Shiro laughs, showing off deep crows feet at the corners of his eyes. “I’m interested to hear what you’ve got planned for me, but we should probably eat something first. Talk about it over takeout?”

Keith snorts and rolls out of bed to go look for the menus, taking the blanket with him. He ignores Shiro’s shouts of indignation and smiles to himself as he pads over to the kitchen.

They have plenty of time.


End file.
